Totally Spies and the heroes of DC ep 20 Brightest Day Blackest Night
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Britney and Dean help out Team Batman and the Fly Trap Kid into fighting off Black Mask's robot army. In the Main Plot: On Oa Sam is training and getting uses to her Green Lantern Ring and to decide if she wants to be a Green Lantern or stay a spy. But Sinestro, Tim Scam and Tala attack Oa along with their robot soldiers and took the Guardians of the Universe too.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 20 Brightest Day and Blackest Night

In the Teaser: At the Gotham Harbor night time Black Mask and his men broke into the harbor where a cargo ship arrives with cargo of powerful robots. The Cargo ship docked itself and the cargo was being unloaded.

One of Black Mask Men

Here they are boss.

Black Mask

Good watch and learn how a pro handles operating an army of robots.

Black Mask's men open up the crate and then out from the crate are Dean and Britney and they attacked Black Mask's men.

Black Mask

Hey you are not some of my robots.

Britney

No we're not.

Dean

We're the agents of WOOHP.

Black Mask

What is WOOHP?

Britney and Dean were surprised that Black Mask didn't know what WOOHP is.

Batman

It's a spy origination that protects the world from evil espionage and partners of the Justice League.

Robin

Yeah what he said.

Batman, Robin, Batgirl and the Fly Trap Kid arrived on the sense to help out Britney and Dean.

Black Mask

Batman, Robin and Batgirl, who is the Kid in the cowboy outfit?

The Fly Trap Kid

They call me the Fly Trap Kid newest member to Batman's league of Sidekicks.

Batgirl

Really Kid Batman doesn't have a league of sidekicks.

Dean

Wait I don't know about the Fly Trap Kid.

Britney

Me too who is he?

Batman

I'll tell you about him latter right now we have to stop Black Mask.

Black Mask presses the red button to realness all of the Robots from the crates and landed behind Black Mask and the Robots attack them directly, but they all dodged the attack, the Fly Trap Kid shoots out thorns at the robots with the help from Spike and Jaws hitting the robots, but the thorns didn't do a thing, so then Batman throw dozens of Batarangs at the robots causing them to explode, Britney, pulls out the Lip Stick Light Saber and chop the robots in half, so as Dean as he pulls out his Deodorant Stick Light Saber and slice and dice the robots.

Batgirl and Robin kick and strike at the robots destroying them into piece, Batman uses his grappling gun to grab the remote from Black Mask and destroyed it, but the robots aren't shutting down.

Batman

What gives Black Mask?

Black Mask

I don't I forget to tell you that the robots have minds of their own that I had programed them to kill my enemies without the remote.

Batman

How do we destroy them?

Black Mask

You can't?

Batman

We'll see about that?

Batman pulls out his portable Bat computer and hack into the systems of every robot that Black Mask has.

Black Mask

What are you doing?

Batman

Hacking into every robot's mind and shutting them down.

Black Mask

Oh no you don't

Suddenly the Fly Trap Kid and Robin attack Black Mask.

Robin

Oh yes he did.

Britney, Dean and Batgirl keep on fighting off the other robots. Batman finally hacked into the robots' system and turn all of the robots off.

Black Mask

No my robots.

Batman

Sorry Black Mask in the fight between man and machine man always wins.

Batman then punches Black Mask knocking him out. Moments later the Gotham Police came and arrested Black Mask. Robin and Batgirl hoped onto their motorcycles and raced back to the Batcave and Batman, Britney, Dean and the Fly Trap Kid fallowed them in the Bat mobile. They all return to the Batcave moments later.

Alfred Pennyworth

Late night battling robots Master Bruce.

Britney

Sorry but he is Batman.

Batman hopped out of the Bat mobile and took of his mask revealing to Dean and Britney that he is Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne

Batman is my alter ego I am Bruce Wayne under the suit.

Dean

Ok you're not some guy in a bat suit you're Bruce Wayne and that makes, Robin umm.

Britney

Dick Grayson

Robin took off his mask to revel that he is Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson

Ok I am Robin and she is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon.

Batgirl

Dick what the heck.

Dick Grayson

She knows us now take off your mask.

Batgirl took off her mask to revel that she is Barbara Gordon.

Britney

And what about you Fly Trap Kid, who are you?

The Fly Trap Kid

Sorry but I'll never tell.

Bruce Wayne

He's Victor Vanderfleet.

Dean

Wait hold on we heard of a baddy named Violet Vanderfleet.

Britney

You're her son?

The Fly Trap Kid took off his mask and cowboy hat to revel that he is Victor Vanderfleet.

Britney

Hey you got your mom's hair color.

Victor Vanderfleet

Thanks.

In the Main Plot: On Qward Tim Scam and Tala where working on the robot soldiers to invade Oa.

Tim Scam

A little of this and a little of that and it's done, and for the final part the rings.

Sinestro

Way ahead of you Tim.

Sinestro uses his power ring to place every other power ring into each chest of the robots. And suddenly all of the Robots came to life with their eyes glowing yellow.

Tala

Oh Timmy you make the most evil things that I had ever seen.

Tim Scam

Oh Tala.

In the morning back on Oa, Clover and Alex were sleeping and they are in their Spy suits still, when suddenly a green floating alarm clock woke them up causing them to fall out of bed.

Clover

Yawned… Sam, Alex I had the craziest dream last night where we are on a faraway planet called Oa and the people called the Guardians of the Universe wanted Sammy to be a Green Lantern.

Alex

That wasn't a dream Clover.

Sam

Totally we are still on Oa.

Clover

Oh come on we're still on this planet, I want to go back home to see Blainy, to go shopping and to go to the beach.

Sam

Sorry Clover, but I have training to do today with one of the Green Lanterns and I have to learn how to use the ring right.

Suddenly Hal Jordon came in to see the Spies with some gadgets that Jerry gave him to give to the girls.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Hello Spies and good morning and what a good morning it is on Oa.

Clover

Totally if you are like 300 light years away from Earth that makes it a boring morning.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Don't think it's a boring morning… think as it's a different morning… hello my name is John Stewart another Green Lantern of the crop.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

He helps me take you and Tim Scam and Tala to Oa so you can train and use the Green Lantern ring right.

Alex

Well looks like we know that there are more Green Lanterns out there, to form their league.

Clover

Well we know what a Green Lantern color is Green.

Green Lantern John Stewart

You guessed it.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

With power from a Green Lantern comes will power.

Alex

Will Power… who is he?

Sam

No Willpower it means hope and cougar and hoping to be stronger to break through anything.

Green Lantern John Stewart

That's right with the right tool you can get any of anything.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Speaking of tools Jerry gave me these to give to you three, gadgets.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon gave the Spies the gadgets.

Clover

Ok we have the WOOHPzokas, the Tornado Hairspray, the Sonic Disintegrator Boom box.

Alex

Binocular Sunglasses, the Copy Cat Picture Camera, the Laser Firing Headband, the Run For cover Hover boards the Super Hearing Earrings, the X Ray contact lessons and a new gadget the Dragon breathe breath mint.

Green Lantern John Stewart

That Jerry of yours shore make some strange gadgets… is he you grandfather?

The Spies think that Jerry is like a grandfather to them, but they all laughed.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Did I say something funny?

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Come on girls let's go down and get some breakfast.

Moments later the Spies, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, and Green Lantern John Stewart were all down at the cafeteria having breakfast.

Clover

You know for an alien planet they shore do cook great Earth food.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE ALL OUT OF BACON?

Alex

Who was that?

Green Lantern John Stewart

Oh that was Guy Garden another human Green Lantern.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Hey sometimes has some anger issues to handle.

Green Lantern John Stewart came over to Guy Garden.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Guy come down you can have my bacon.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Thanks Stewart.

Clover

For a guy who has anger issues it's more like he has a lot of anger issues.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

So you must be the new Green Lantern.

Sam

Yes but no I have to choose if I wanted the ring or to stay a spy.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Wellbeing a Green Lantern is amazing but being a normal spy is not.

Alex

What as if being a Spy is awesome?

Suddenly Jade came into the cafeteria to meet the Spies.

Jade

So you must be the new Green Lantern?

Sam

Yes my name is Sam, and this is Clover and Alex.

Jade

Hello my name is Jade a female Green Lantern …are you two here to be Green Lanterns too?

Clover

No we're not besides… green isn't my color.

Alex

And I'll stick to being a spy.

Jade

Suit yourselves, be the way Sam I'll be your trainer today.

Sam

Sweet it's good that a girl is teaching me the ropes of using the Green Lantern Power Ring… so when is training?

Jade

Oh training begins when you are finish eating.

Moments later at the training grounds, Sam is ready to train with Jade as for Clover, Alex, Hal Jordon, John Stewart and Guy Gardner all site to the side watching Sam and Jade training with Sam's Green Lantern Ring.

Jade

Ok before we begin you need the Green Lantern sign.

Sam

What do you mean by that?

Jade

You see you can't be a Green Lantern without the logo.

Jade beams the Green Lantern logo onto Sam's chest.

Sam

Wow it goes with my uniform, why won't you have on?

Jade

You won't want to know about that now, but right now this the Green Lantern Power Ring is powered by Willpower, with more Willpower the stronger the Green Lantern Ring is… So whenever you think of something useful to fight with the image shall appear.

Sam uses the ring to summon a baseball bat from her ring.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

A Baseball Bat what are you going to do have a friendly game of Baseball.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Guy give her a chance ok.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Besides… you have a tough time working your ring too.

Alex

What do you mean by that?

Clover

Did the ring fall of your finger?

Green Lantern John Stewart

No the first time he uses the ring a frying pan appears from his ring.

Clover

A frying pan really.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Hey I was nervous while at my friend time.

Jade

A Baseball bat really.

Sam

Oh I got this covered.

Suddenly the Baseball Bat grow spikes from the baseball bat.

Jade

Not bad but how do you think of this.

From Jade's ring a sword appears from it. Sam swings her Baseball bat at Jade but Jade cuts her baseball bat in half, then suddenly Sam made a sword appear from her ring to even the score.

Jade

So you like to even the score right?

Sam

Let's clash swords.

Sam and Jade clash swords as the sword fight with their Green Lantern swords from their Green Lantern Rings.

Jade

You getting smart with the Green Lantern Ring already but how can you deal with two swords.

Sam

Well you know the saying… two can play at that game.

A second Sword appears out from Sam's Green Lantern Ring and they both clash and sword fight again. Sam and Jade clash swords again, suddenly Jade knock one of Sam's swords out from her hand. Sam smirk and suddenly she made a green cannon appear from her Green Lantern Ring and fired it at Jade. Jade dodged the cannon fire and suddenly Jade made a missile launcher appear from her ring and fired the missiles at Sam, but Sam dodged all of the missiles. Suddenly another missile came down on to Sam, but suddenly she was saved by another Green Lantern Forcefield. Sam turned her head to see that Kilowog and B'dg saved her.

Kilowog

Hey.

Sam

AHHH ALIEN.

Sam uses her Green Lantern Ring to punch Kilowog up into the air and he crashed landed onto the ground. She then uses her ring to make a laser appear.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Stop.

Sam

What do you mean?

Clover

Hello there is an alien here who needs to be destroyed.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

I was saying the same thing when I gotten recruited as a Green Lantern.

Green Lantern John Stewart

He is one of us.

Kilowog

Relax I am a nice alien part of the crop, my name is Kilowog another Green Lantern.

B'dg

And I'm B'dg

Alex

So you're a talking Squirrel… that is so cute.

B'dg

You think I am cute.

Kilowog

I think she is talking to me?

Jade

Um guys you so post to help me train the newbie.

Kilowog

Oh yeah right… we are also your trainers.

B'dg

And we're going to take your training up a notch.

Kilowog punched the ground and suddenly spikes came out from the ground, Clover, Alex, Jade, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Green Lantern John Stewart and Green Lantern Guy Garden got out of the way and Sam back flipped to avoid getting hit by the spikes.

Jade

The Ring can also help you to fly and also help you breathe in space.

Sam

Really you should've told me this before training started.

Sam fly into the air to avoid the spikes.

B'dg

That's good but how about you try and escape this.

B'dg projected a Black Hole from his ring sucking Sam into the Black Hole, but Sam using her ring to project an anchor and a rope from her ring and grabbed hold onto it.

Kilowog

Escaping being sucked into a Black Hole.

B'dg

While dodging asteroid.

B'dg fired asteroids from his Green Lantern ring sending them right at Sam, Sam dodged all of the asteroids. The Black Hole disappeared and Sam fall to the ground. Kilowog gave Sam a hand, Sam grabbed his hand, but Kilowog punched her.

Sam

Hey what did you do that for?

Kilowog

Remember your enemy won't go easy on you.

Sam kicked Kilowog in the nuts, and uses her Green Lantern Ring to rape a chain around Kilowog's neck and throw him to the ground.

B'dg

Those are some moves you got there.

Kilowog

You are a quick learner.

Sam

Thank you I memorize everything when I became a spy.

Jade

Before you even know it you'll became a great Green Lantern.

Clover

Hello she has to choose if she wants to stay a spy or become a Green Lantern.

Alex

Totally besides… being a spy is way better than being a Green Lantern.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Oh Yeah being a Green Lantern is better than an Earth Spy.

Clover

You take the back bucko.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Guys, guys come down.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Totally is not some debate Sam has to decide.

Sam

I had been thinking about this.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

And what do you decide on?

Suddenly Alex picks up something on her Super hearing Earrings.

Clover

What is Alex?

Alex

Looks like I am picking up something on the Super hearing Earrings… and it's coming from up in the sky.

Clover puts on the Binocular Sunglasses to see that an army of robots powered by yellow rings are heading towards Oa.

Clover

It seems like there are like a thousand robots coming towards Oa… and Tim Scam and Tala are leading them, along with another person with a bad skin color.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

That person is Sinestro.

Sam

Who is Sinestro?

Green Lantern John Stewart

He uses to be a Green Lantern, but until the Guardians discovered the he was using it to rule his home world.

Jade

The Guardians kick him out from the Green Lanterns and then Sinestro started his our crop the Sinestro Lantern Crop.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Now he is out for revenge.

Tim Scam in a Sinestro Crop suit, Tala also in a Sinestro Crop dress and Sinestro all came down with their robot army right onto the training ground.

Sinestro

Hello Lanterns, and Spies.

Sam

Sinestro I take it.

Tim Scam

Hello Spies "it's so good to see you all again"

Clover

Same for us… not that uniform of your's doesn't go with you.

Tala

I think the Sinestro Crop suit goes well with him.

Tim Scam

Oh Sweetie

Green Lantern John Stewart

Anyway what have you gotten planed for Oa?

Sinestro

It's simple really with his robots and my power rings.

Tim Scam

We are planning to destroy and rebuild Oa with my robots and his power rings.

Sinestro

We shall destroy your crop and replace it with my crop so we can spread chaos around the Universe.

Jade

Not if we have anything to say about this.

B'dg

Girls it's time to armor up.

Alex

What do you mean by that?

Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Green Lantern John Stewart, Green Lantern Guy Garden, Jade, Kilowog and B'dg uses their power rings to wrap the spies up and suddenly a flash of green light appeared and the Spies were all dressed up in Green Armour.

The Spies

Awesome.

Sinestro

That armour won't save you now.

Tim Scam

Kill them robots.

Tim Scam's Sinestro Ring Powered robots charged at the Spies, and the Green Lanterns. Green Lantern Hal Jordon call him for help by projecting of a speaker pole.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Attention all Green Lanterns… this is now a simulation Oa is under attack I repeat this is not a simulation.

All of the Green Lanterns came out from cafeteria and came into Oa from space. All of the other Green Lanterns fight off against the robots firing their rings at them. Clover and Alex pulled out their WOOHPzokas and fired them at the robots that Tim Scam made, they blasted their WOOHPzokas at them hitting them causing them to explode. Out from the smoke more robots came out, but Kilowog came in front of Clover and Alex to punch the robots knocking their heads off of their bodies. Green Lantern John Stewart made a battle axe appear from his ring and uses it to chop five robots in half causing them to explode as they were chopped in half. Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Jade worked together to take on 30 robots by projecting missile launchers from their rings and firing the missiles at the robots causing the robots to be destroyed.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Alright Sinestro it's just you and me.

Green Lantern Guy Garden fired a laser blast from his Green Lantern Ring right at Sinestro, but Sinestro blocked the attack with his Sinestro ring by projecting a shield from his ring, and uses a counter attack by projecting a cannon from his ring and fired the cannon at Guy Garden, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Sinestro

You'll soon know the truth meaning of fear.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Yeah, yeah I know what fear is I just won't fear it.

Green Lantern Guy Garden made a machine gun appear from his ring and fired it at Sinestro, Sinestro uses a Forcefield to protect himself from the machine gun. Then he uses his Sinestro ring to make a bazooka appear from his ring and fires it at Guy Garden, but B'dg came in front of him and projected a Forcefield from his Green Lantern ring to block the bazooka fire. The missile exploded on impact sending B'dg flying and hitting the wall. Blood came out from his head.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

You jerk don't you know that it's wrong to hurt cute animals including cute squirrel.

Sinestro

I don't mean to do that I'm evil you know.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

You don't care you jerk face.

Sinestro

Oh it's on loser

Sinestro made a space cannon appear from his ring and fires it at Guy Garden sending him and B'dg crashing into the Green Lantern Cafeteria. Blood came out from Guy Garden's nose.

Sinestro

If you call me a Jerk face again I shall shred you to pieces.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

Oh it's on big time.

Elsewhere the Spies, Jade and Kilowog are fighting against Tala. Jade and Kilowog fired their Green Lantern Rings at Tala, but she made a Forcefield appear to protect her from the fire. She then fired her evil magic onto Kilowog and Jade hitting them, but suddenly Sam came in to block the attack.

Jade

Great job using your Green Lantern ring Sam.

Kilowog

You are showing to become a great Green Lantern.

Sam

We'll take about that later but we have to take down Tala, Tim Scam and Sinestro.

Tala

You shall never stop us.

Tala uses her magic to make a spell bomb and throw it at the Spies, Jade and Kilowog, but lucky Green Lantern Hal Jordon came and block the bomb, the bomb exploded on impact causing Hal Jordon to hit the ground.

Alex

Say hello to the Tornado Hair spray.

Alex sprayed the Tornado Hair Spray releasing a giant Tornado coming right at Tala sucking her into the Tornado, but suddenly she reverse the tornado's rotation and bounce it back at the Spies, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Kilowog and Jade.

Kilowog

Everyone behind me quick.

The Spies, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, and Jade go behind Kilowog as he projected a Steel Wall to block the power from the tornado. Suddenly the wind dies down and 8 robots came and combined into one powerful robot.

Clover

Ok first it was the Tornado.

Kilowog

But how are we going to take down a giant robot that had been combined into smaller robots.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

How about the Boom box thing of yours.

Sam

You mean the Sonic Disintegrator Boom box.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Yes.

Clover pulls out the Sonic Disintegrator Boom Box and activates it releasing a powerful sound wave causing the giant robot to blow up and millions of sharp metal pieces broke off from the robot. Tala uses her magic to use the sharp metal piece to hit the spies, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Jade and Kilowog, but Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Jade, and Kilowog made force fields around them and the spies blocking the sharp metal pieces.

Tala

You fight well… but how can you do against this.

Tala made up to 100 thunder bombs from her arms and throw them all at the Spies, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Jade and Kilowog, but they all dodged them all then Sam made two tennis rackets came from her ring and hit three thunder bombs back at Tala hitting her and causing her to crash to the ground.

Sam

Now… where is Scam?

Tala

Oh Timmy he is fighting the other Green Lantern now known as John Stewart.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Where is he?

Green Lantern John Stewart and Tim Scam fight against each other. Green Lantern John Stewart fired beams at Tim Scam as for Tim Scam he blocked the attacks with his Sinestro Crop ring by using it as a Shield.

Green Lantern John Stewart

You are a fast learner when you hold the Sinestro Crop ring, but not as well as me.

Tim Scam

You Think so.

Tim Scam put on 7 more rings from his pocket and activated them.

Green Lantern John Stewart

You have 7 more Sinestro Rings?

Tim Scam

Yes Sinestro gave me they and I also remember this from him… In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power Sinestro's might!

Tim Scam releases the full power of all of his Sinestro rings at Green Lantern John Stewart hitting and graining him onto the ground and crashing into one of the Green Lantern Statues. Terns of his uniform came off from him and blood came out from his cuts from his body.

Tim Scam

And now for the Guardians of the Universe

Tim Scam lifted the Guardians of the Universe up into the air and send them to the Sun. Clover sees Tim Scam has taken the Guardians of the Universe and taking them to the Sun.

Clover

It looks like Tim Scam is taking the Guardian into the Sun.

Sam

Tim Scam is mean.

Kilowog

What do you main by that?

Alex

Well Tim scam has something to do with Sam.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

What do you mean they uses to be boyfriend girlfriend?

Clover and Alex laughed about that.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

What did I say something funny?

Jade

Nope, besides she needs help, I'll help out Sam saving the Guardians while you, Kilowog and Clover and Alex go and help Guy and B'dg.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Kilowog, Clover and Alex go and help out Guy and B'dg. In the Cafeteria, Guy Garden and B'dg dodged away from Sinestro's fire. Guy Garden fired by with a green AK 47 at Sinestro, but suddenly Sinestro crushed them both with an asteroid from his ring. Suddenly a green Diesel crashed into Sinestro. Green Lantern Hal Jordon, Kilowog, Clover and Alex came to save them with Green Lantern John Stewart lifted by Alex.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

You know we got this covered.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

You think if you keep on doing that you will lose blood.

Sinestro teleported off of Oa, so as Tala.

Alex

Well that is over with.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Now you girls stay with them as me and Kilowog go out to save the Guardians.

Green Lantern Hal Jordon fly up into space. In Space Sam and Jade go up to Tim Scam sending the Guardians into the Sun.

Jade

There they are?

Sam

Jade I told you that Tim Scam is mean.

Jade

No you need team work to take him down, besides what is your problem against him?

Sam uses her Jetpack Backpack to give herself a boost to catch up with Tim Scam and Jade catches up with her. Tim Scam turned and see that Sam and Jade are fallowing him so he fired his rings at them hitting them but Sam blocked the attack and rushed after him.

Tim Scam

You're too late Sam soon the Guardians shall be fried and so will you.

Sam

I don't think so In Brightest day in Blackest Night no evil shall escape my sight let those who worship evils might beware my power Green Lantern's Light.

Tim Scam

Too can play at that game, in blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power Sinestro's might!

Sam and Scam's power ring blast clash together, Tim Scam's power pushes Sam's light at her, but Jade came in to help her out so as Green Lantern Hal Jordon. With their combined powers the knock out Tim Scam making his 7 other rings fall off from his fingers and freeing the Guardians of the Universe. Sam grabbed him by the throat and smash him against an asteroid she then made a green buzz saw appear from her ring.

Sam

Now Scam talk, why do you have it in me?

Tim Scam

Well you are just like your mother.

Sam

What do you mean by that… talk?

Tim Scam

Oh you didn't know because… you reminded me of your mother Gabriella.

Sam was shocked and speechless. Tim Scam punches Sam and then she punches back at him with a giant boxing glove from her ring and then uses the asteroid to hit Tim Scam again.

Sam

Leeson you stay away from my mother you got that… besides she is already married.

Tim Scam teleported back to the Legion of Doom and Sam, Green Lantern Hal Jordon and Jade fly back to Oa. Moments later back on Oa the Guardians of the Universe and the rest of the Green Lanterns award the Spies with Green Lantern Medals.

Ganthet

Now Sam you still have the ring what is your choice?

Sam

I think that I'll keep the ring for emergencies.

Appa Ali Apsa

Keeping it for emergencies … that is ok with us it's ok with you.

Sam

I like being a spy… having adventures with my friends and also making new friends, like the people of Green Lantern Crop and the Justice League.

Ganthet

Glade we hear about that.

Alex

With great friends… comes great victories.

Clover

Besides everyone did great fighting so as you Guy.

Green Lantern Guy Garden

You're not too bad yourself Spy Girl.

Guy and Clover shake hands.

Kilowog

Hey what about us?

Sam

You two did great today too.

B'dg

Thanks Sammy.

Jade

Now… how about a ride back to Earth?

Clover

Totally I am so great to go back home.

Jade beamed a bubble around the Spies and she lifted them up into space to return to Earth as all of the other Green Lanterns waved good bye to the Spies.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Does Jade know her way to Earth?

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Looks like she needs some help.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of Doom. Sinestro, Tim Scam and Tala all teleported back to the Legion of Doom.

Lex Luthor

So tell me about your adventure in space… did you destroy the spies?

Mandy

You butter if not I'll kill them myself.

Tim Scam

No we didn't but we did meet Sinestro while me and Tala we're locked up.

Sinestro

Luthor it's so good to see you again.

Lex Luthor

It's so good to see you too.

Tala

So tell me about Sam's mother you know about?

Tim Scam

I think I shall tell you another time… this time isn't good.

Tala

I understand Timmy.

Tim Scam walked up to the window and look at his reflection in the window. Meanwhile in space Sam was thinking about what Tim Scam said to her today.

Clover

Sammy… are you ok?

Sam

Yes I am.

Alex

What did Tim Scam did to you when you fight with him?

Sam

That is for another time but right now, let's focus on getting back home.

Clover and Alex that is a good idea.

Sam (thought)

I don't know why you know my own mother Tim Scam, but I am soon going to learn the truth… and soon you are going to be brought to justice.

The End.


End file.
